Pama
Pama is a optional post-Plantera boss that is summoned with Pama's Mind Controller. =Summoning= To summon Pama, you must put Pama's Mind Controller into a Ivy Chest while in the dungeon. It will take 30 seconds to a minute to work, but leaving the dungeon will cause the chest to turn into a grenade, denying the summoning of Pama. =Stats= *34000 *400 (Stage 3 Eyes) *15 defense *0 defense (Stage 3 Eyes) =Phase 1= When summoned, the painted walls now in the dungeon will become green, and green walls in the shape of a happy face will spawn. A message in the chat will say "You found Jesse, and now you must fight me if you don't want to be like these.". Zombies with red eyes will spawn in numbers up to 10, and will try to do melee damage. They do 40 damage. They can be killed easily, as they have only 50 health. =Phase 2= When you have killed 50 of the zombies (no banner), everything green in the world will become red. A message in the chat will say "You are smart, player. But I don't think you are smart enough.". Flaming arrows will fall down, dealing 45 damage. Every time 30 arrows fall, a red-eyed mechanic will spawn with 1000 health, and will try to attack the player for 5 minutes before regenerating its health and going underground. The attacks deal 50 damage (100 in expert mode). =Phase 3= If the mechanic is killed, Pama will go into phase 3. The happy face will become sad, and a message in the chat will say "You have done well. You defeated my friends and my creator. Your bravery is good. I just need to make you useful, but let's have some fun first." The eyes will fire lasers, dealing 60 damage (95 in expert mode). 3 tinier versions of the mechanic will spawn, and will act like the first one, but the damage is reduced by 60% (40% in expert). =The Punishment= If you die during the battle (at any time), your world will go into a cut scene. The player is put in a machine, and a block goes into the player's head. 5 seconds after that happened, the block will go upward, revealing the player has the red eyes. The screen will go to Pama, and a message in the chat will say "Finally, with that person made useful, I can make sure that this world is always useful. The land of Minecraft is nothing for me, as there are too many people to make useful. Nothing will make this world bad." The screen will fade for 5 seconds, and appear again. The game is shown in Minecraft Story Mode, as many monsters come from a portal attacking people and dragging them into the portal. This happens for 20 seconds, and then the player appears, and then you can hear a Pama-like voice saying It's been done. All dimensions have been made useful. Now nothing will ever be unuseful. Pama is truly a mastermind. We can make sure the worlds will stay how they are.. The screen will fade again, and then a slideshow of the player defeating bosses will show. There will be text on the screen saying "It's been done. Bosses defeated, NPCs gotten, events eliminated. But, with the player's defeat, they have been made worse. I, the guide, must rewind time. Before "Pama" was summoned. To warn the player of her.". Then the world goes back before Pama was summoned. =Drops (if somehow killed)= *45 - 1 *Pretty much nothing else =Aftermath of Killing Pama (i have no idea how this happens)= *All NPCs gain a special quote: "You did it! You defeated Pama! *Pama-Controlled Zombies will now spawn. *Merchant sells Blizzard Staff for 10 (idk why) *All items sold except for the new offer above will have a 50% discount for 20 terrarian days. =Trivia= *Pama is (obviously) a reference to Minecraft Story Mode *This is my first page that was long. Category:Hard Mode Bosses